U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,940,234 and 6,867,955 disclose an arc discharge protection apparatus operating in a voltage detection mode in response to arc discharge caused by an abnormal condition in a high voltage output zone. The protection apparatus includes a voltage transformation unit to receive a high voltage arc discharge signal from the high voltage output zone and transform to a low voltage arc discharge signal, a commutation unit to rectify current and output an arc noise, and a touch control unit to detect the arc noise and output a trigger signal to stop operation of a control unit or a driving unit. Thereby sparking or burning caused by heat accumulation of the peripheral elements resulting from arc discharge can be prevented.